As larger cloud computing architectures are introduced, the performance and administrative bottlenecks associated with the traditional network and storage have become a significant problem. There has been an increased interest in using high performance lossless interconnects such as InfiniBand (IB) technology as the foundation for a cloud computing fabric. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.